


[Edit] Affection Given

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affection, Edit, Fluff, M/M, Manip, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: This was created forMerlin Memory MonthDay 3 Path 3: Affection yearned/ Affection given





	[Edit] Affection Given

  



End file.
